Pero Pasó
by Amalia Gaultier
Summary: Séptimo añofin del séptimo año, RHR. ¡Quién hubiera pensado que entre tantas peleas, discusiones, gritos y llantos pasaría! Pero pasó. No tenía idea si era que los planetas se habían alineado, que las vacas habían empezado a volar o que el mun


**Pero Pasó.**

**Por:** MissIntelligence.

**Rating****:** G

**Summary****:** Séptimo año/fin del séptimo año, R/HR.  ¡Quién hubiera pensado que entre tantas peleas, discusiones, gritos y llantos pasaría! Pero pasó. No tenía idea si era que los planetas se habían alineado, que las vacas habían empezado a volar o que el mundo se iba a acabar, pero pasó y rápido. Como todo comenzó.

**Disclaimer****:** Nada de la historia, a parte de la trama, es mío, todo le pertenece a JKRowling.

**Nota:** Esta historia es corta, lo sé, pero no podía extenderla más, hubiese sido un crimen. Ojalá que les guste!

Las cosas habían cambiado. No cabía duda.

Harry no tenía idea si habían cambiado para bien o para mal, sólo sabía que a mediados de Agosto en Hogwarts pasó lo que el nunca vio venir (o lo que el no quería ver venir). No tenía idea si era que los planetas se habían alineado, que las vacas habían empezado a volar o que el mundo se iba a acabar, pero pasó y rápido.

¡Quién hubiera pensado que entre tantas peleas, discusiones, gritos y llantos pasaría! Pero pasó. ¿Acaso era él tan ciego como para no darse cuenta? ¿" era que había estado encerrado en su propia burbuja sin darse cuenta que el mundo exterior seguía avanzando? Sea lo que fuere, esto era anormal y conociendo a Hermione todo lo que esté fuera de los límites de la normalidad califica bajo la clasificación de "peligroso". Pero por muy increíble que la situación fuera, pasó y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Esa mañana en la cuál _pasó,_ el cielo no se veía diferente, como tampoco los árboles del Bosque Prohibido. El aire era el mismo y Harry, al mirarse al espejo esa mañana, vio el mismo par de ojos verdes de siempre. Nada había cambiado.

Aún.

Había solo un pequeño detalle que le llamó la atención, algo que no era parte de la normalidad de todas sus mañanas en Hogwarts.

Ron no estaba en su cama. De hecho, nadie había dormido en ella. Generalmente, Harry siempre tenía que despertar a Ron y, literalmente, meterlo al baño inconsciente. ¿Acaso era posible que esa mañana algún milagro hubiera ocurrido y Ron se levantó más temprano que todos? No. Algo raro estaba pasando.

Desde ese momento las cosas comenzaron a sentirse diferentes.

Salió del dormitorio de los chicos de séptimo y le sorprendió ver los pasillos de la torre de Gryffindor completamente vacíos. No había un alma. No estaba atrasado, no era feriado o fin de semana.

Al acercarse a las escaleras, Harry vio por primera vez en toda la mañana al primer ser humano. Ginny estaba apoyada en la baranda de la escalera con una expresión indescriptible en su rostro.

"¿Ginny?" preguntó Harry, algo preocupado. "¿Qué sucede?"

Ella levanto la mirada. Sus ojos parecían haber crecido tres veces su tamaño y el filo de su boca estaba encorvado en una sonrisa incrédula. "No me lo vas a creer si te lo digo."

"Si no me lo dices entonces no hay manera de saber ti se voy a creer o no." Le respondió Harry inteligentemente.

Ginny frunció el ceño como pensando. "Antes de decirte cualquier cosa Harry, quizás sería bueno que te prepares para… lo que pasó."

Comenzando a sentirse un poquito asustado, Harry dijo "¿A que te refieres?"

Con una risa pícara en sus labios, Ginny apartó la mirada, "Ya sabes, hay cosas en la vida que suceden por una razón, aunque puedan cambiar muchas cosas."

"No entiendo nada de lo que me estás diciendo, Ginny. ¿Segura que estás bien?"

Ella se rió y asintió con la cabeza fervientemente. Tomó la mano de Harry y comenzó a jalarlo hacia la escalera, "Esto lo tienes que ver con tus propios ojos, es increíble."

Dejando que Ginny lo guiara, lo primero que Harry logró captar al bajar las escaleras fue una gran masa de gente reunida en el Salón Común, que murmuraba silenciosamente rodeando algo… o alguien.

"Harry… ¡increíble!" Pasó por su lado Neville, dándole una palmada en el hombro, con una expresión cómica en su rostro.

Aún más extrañado esta vez, Harry comenzó a abrirse camino por entre medio de la gente para ver por qué el tremendo alboroto. Todos parecían estar riéndose de algo, seguramente algo poco inusual ya que era demasiado temprano como para que todos estuvieran despiertos. Parecía una reunión de todos los de Gryffindor incluyendo un grupo de niños de primer año, quienes se reían algo sonrojados en una esquina.

Cuando al final llegó al centro de la muchedumbre, Dean Thomas  se le acercó antes de que pudiera ver nada, "Quién lo diría, Harry, quién lo diría."

Harry, aún más extrañado y lleno de curiosidad,  apartó la vista enseguida y se concentró en el espectáculo.

A primera vista parecía un bulto acomodado sobre uno de los sillones de la sala, pero cuando miró más detenidamente pudo distinguir la figura de dos personas estrechamente acomodados. Luego que ya todos se habían dispersado un poco más, pudo darse cuenta quienes eran.

Ron y Hermione.

Estaban literalmente pegados el uno al otro, abrazados y acurrucados en el sillón. Ron tenía su brazo derecho alrededor de la cintura de Hermione y la barbilla sobre su cabeza, Su rostro no mostraba señales de perturbación o preocupación alguna por lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Ella, por otro lado, tenía apoyada su cabeza en el pecho de Ron, sus manos invisibles, en posición fetal.

Harry sólo miró, en shock, sin poder decir o hacer nada.

Por más que miraba la escena no podía comprender. La verdad es que aún después de varios meses era difícil de entender lo que había pasado, sobre todo cuando se presenciaban espectáculos de este calibre.

"¡Nadie te da derecho a menospreciar el poder de la lectura, Ron! ¡Nadie!"

Habían ya terminado su séptimo y último año en Hogwarts y el trío había decidido pasar las vacaciones en La Madriguera. Claro que personas, como Hermione, parecían no estar disfrutando mucho de aquel tiempo libre.

"¡Y a ti nadie ni nada te da derecho a decirme lo que tengo que hacer! ¡Es mi vida!" Exclamó Ron, moviendo los brazos en el aire escandalizado a un lado de la mesa mientras todos los presentes (los hermanos de Ron y el señor y la señora Weasley) observaban aburridos.

Se habían sentado a cenar hacía menos de veinte minutos y Ron, en un tiempo record, se las había arreglado para indignar a Hermione, quién no había dudado en levantarse de un salto de la mesa para encarar a su agresor.

"¡Pues me parece que tu vida está horriblemente mal administrada!" gritó Hermione azotando su puño sobre la mesa, haciendo que varios cubiertos se cayeran de la mesa, mirando a Ron con los ojos tan abiertos que Harry pudo jurar que por un momento se salieron de sus cuencas.

"¡¿Y acaso es ese tu problema?!" chilló Ron, azotando sus propias manos en la mesa, desafiando ferozmente a Hermione.

Dicho esto, Hermione apartó la mirada por un momento y por primera vez en varios minutos hubo silencio en el comedor. Finalmente, luego de varios segundos que parecieron horas, ella volvió a levantar la cabeza, aunque esta vez parecía menos decidida que antes, "Hace varios meses que tus problemas pasaron a ser míos también, Ron."

Sosteniendo la mirada de Ron por un segundo más, Hermione se disculpó con los demás presentes, dejó su plato en la cocina y salió por la puerta trasera al jardín.

Ron parecía petrificado, no se había movido ni había retirado la mirada del lugar donde Hermione estuvo parada. Los ánimos en la mesa estaban muy tensos.

Finalmente, volviendo en sí, Ron se sentó y siguió comiendo como si nada hubiese pasado y el señor Weasley se las arregló para armar una conversación que le devolviera el ánimo a la cena.

Si hubiese sido cualquier otra discusión, Harry seguramente no se hubiese alarmado, pero como estaba más que claro para todos que en esta oportunidad, y en la situación en que estaban, el problema ameritaba al menos un mínimo de preocupación.

No quería meterse en la relación que tenían, pero mal que mal, los dos seguían siendo sus amigos.

Ya la comida en su plato no le llamaba la atención en lo más mínimo, así que tomó su plato, pidió permiso para levantarse y se dirigió a la cocina.

"Pst! Harry!" escuchó un murmuro desde la ventana al llegar a la cocina. Dejó su plato en el mesón y salió al jardín. Enseguida Hermione se llevó el dedo índice a los labios en señal de silencio y apuntó hacia el pasto, donde entre medio de unas flores había algo que brillaba en la oscuridad de la noche. "Es un hada."

Harry miró más de cerca y al fin pudo distinguir un par de alas como las de un insecto, largas, afiladas y multicolores. La criatura emitía un zumbido leve, seguramente comunicándose con su compañero en el árbol más cercano.

"¿Sabías que ponen huevos? Luego de un tiempo de ellos emergen unas larvas de colores muy brillantes. Cuando cumplen seis o diez días se transforman en una especie de caparazón, donde realizan la metamorfosis para luego salir convertidas en adultos." Murmuró Hermione, quién parecía absolutamente embriagada de fascinación con la pequeña criatura.

Ella se sentó en el pasto y suspiró entrecortadamente. Al parecer había derramado unas cuantas lágrimas.

"¿Por qué los humanos no podremos realizar la metamorfosis para saltarnos la adolescencia y renacer como adultos? Las cosas serían mucho más fáciles." Dijo Hermione mirando como el hada desplegaba sus alas para volar.

Harry se sentó a su lado, "Quizás porque es esta etapa precisamente la que nos lleva a ser adultos. Es como nuestra idea de metamorfosis."

"Hmm."

"Hermione, no logro entender como sucedió todo esto… ya sabes, tú y Ron juntos." Dijo Harry finalmente, sin poder aguantarse.

Ella lo miró y sonrió, "Ni yo tampoco." Se encogió de hombros y apartó la mirada, "Supongo que Ron, siendo todo lo que yo no soy me complementa, no sé."

"No veo como peleas como la de recién puedan complementarte, Hermione."

"Harry… hemos peleado mínimo dos veces al día desde que nos conocimos, no porque ahora seamos más que amigos será diferente." Dijo Hermione, como si tal hecho fuese obvio. "Pero, si, tienes razón, esta discusión me descolocó un poco. Es decir, piensalo, Harry, llevamos siete años discutiendo por las mismas cosas, por las mismas estupideces.

"No quiero ni imaginarme como será ahora que somos… una pareja." Dijo Hermione, hablando más para ella misma que para Harry.

"Es cosa que se pongan de acuerdo para cambiar la situación." Dijo Harry.

Hermione lo miró incrédula, "Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, Harry. Tu bien sabes que Ron es una persona muy difícil."

"Difícil, pero no imposible… espero." Dijo una voz desde la puerta y Harry y Hermione se dieron vuelta al mismo tiempo para ver a Ron apoyado sobre la pared de la casa.

"¿Habías estado escuchando?" cuestionó Hermione, aprehensiva.

Ron negó con la cabeza, mirando sus pies, "Sólo la última parte."

Hermione volvió a concentrar su mirada en el infinito, haciendo el mayor esfuerzo para darle la menor importancia a la situación.

Harry estaba tenso, no le gustaba quedar en el medio del embrollo.

"Er… bueno, mejor los dejo solos." Dijo este levantándose y limpiando sus pantalones.

"¡NO!" exclamaron al unísono Ron y Hermione con caras de espanto.

"Lo siento chicos, pero creo que esto deben solucionarlo ustedes solos. Yo aquí estoy de más." Y sin más que decir, volvió a entrar a la casa y se hecho en uno de los sillones de la sala.

"Es difícil ser el tercero excluido, ¿no?" dijo la Señora Weasley que se encontraba pegando un botón en una camisa.

Harry solo asintió cerrando los ojos.

Ella sonrió, "Ron siempre ha sido difícil, pero creo que Hermione está tan cegada por sus ideas que le es imposible aceptar otras nuevas."

"No sé, esto a mi me tiene totalmente desorientado." Dijo Harry, pasando una mano por su cabello, "Digo, hace unos meses todo estaba perfecto, los tres amigos y toda la historia. Ahora todo da un vuelco gigante y comenzamos con problemas y amoríos."

"¿Qué acaso no lo habías venido venir, Harry?" preguntó Molly incrédula.

"No."

Bajando la vista la señora Weasley contestó, "Al parecer ellos tampoco."

Aunque la curiosidad amedrentaba con estallar dentro de él no se atrevía a echar un vistazo por la ventana de la cocina. Además, lo que estuviera pasando allá afuera no era asunto suyo y si lo fuese no sabría como manejar la situación.

No quería que las cosas cambiasen, no quería perder a la única familia que había tenido en toda su vida, a sus únicos amigos. ¿Qué sucedería si ellos dos llegasen a pelear? ¿Acaso se separarían por completo? Al pensar en esto Harry entró en pánico.

"¡Harry!" gritó Ron desde la cocina exaltado, "¡Ven!"

Harry se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia la cocina, donde fue cegado de inmediato por una luz brillante y potente que llenaba el cuarto. A duras penas llegó a la puerta que daba hacía al jardín. Una vez ahí recién Hermione se dedicó a explicarle lo que sucedía.

"¡Harry! ¡Es día de la metamorfosis! ¡Estamos presenciando el nacimiento de cientos de hadas!" exclamó Hermione entremedio de la luz y agarrando a Harry por el brazo.

El zumbido de las hadas era casi insoportable, pero frente a esta vista única definitivamente valía la pena aguantarse y simplemente observar. Pero el nacimiento de estas nuevas hadas adultas no era lo único que valía la pena observar y reflexionar. Harry miró a su izquierda y vio como Ron rodeaba a Hermione con un brazo mirando el espectáculo, mientras ella lo miraba a él como si nunca lo hubiese visto antes en su vida.

¿Era acaso este el momento de sus propias metamorfosis? La época del colegio había de una ves terminado, ¿Era ya momento de crecer? ¿Debían dejar atrás los momentos de la adolescencia y comenzar a vivir la adultez? De eso, Harry no tenía idea, pero si estaba seguro de que hay algo que perdura en el tiempo, la amistad.

En ese momento Hermione, poniéndose en puntitas de pies, besó muy suave y ligeramente los labios de Ron y por primera vez Harry se vio sonriendo frente a la situación.

Si, el amor también perdura y el futuro… bienvenido sea.

**Nota de autor:** ¡¡¡Hola!!! ¿Qué les pareció? Ojalá que les haya gustado! Quise escribir sobre "como pasó" de una manera poco usual, siempre leemos las mismas historias del primer beso, de esto y de lo otro. Además de que creo que mirar todo esto desde el punto de vista de Harry es bastante interesante. Bueno! Si les gustó, podrían dejar un Review?? Me gusta saber que es lo que piensan! Gracias!


End file.
